justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
My New Swag (我的新衣)
|artist = VAVA ft. Ty. & Nina Wang |tvfilm = 21 |year = 2017 |difficulty = Hardhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzQda0ybfVE |effort = Moderatehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hq3tt3E1r0 |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 219 |kcal = |dura = 3:29 |nowc = MyNewSwag |audio = |perf = Anna Shevelhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ |choreo = |from = album }}" " (stylized in-game as "My New Swag ( )") by VAVA featuring Ty. & Nina Wang is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman in a Chinese outfit fused with modern influences. Her black hair is tied in braids. She has a yellow fengguan, a traditional Chinese headdress, as well as hot pink pom poms on the side of her hair. She also wears a shiny purple leotard that leaves the legs exposed as well as a large cut on the center, with the leotard secured by a yellow belt with yellow tassels embellishments on the side of the belt. Over her leotard is a traditional Chinese coat that partially covers the leotard. The coat has a violet base with yellow embellishments, hot pink sleeves and a hot pink inner area of the coat. Her hot pink cape is attached at the back by the belt. Lastly, she wears a pair of black shiny knee-high laced up platform boots. Her accessories includes a pair of black circular sunglasses, a pair of golden hoop earrings, and golden bracelets on her wrists. She has a purple and white thick outline. Background The background uses many Chinese-style patterns. The colors used for backdrops in the chorus are teal, orange, and dark yellow. Water waves, branches, cranes, and dragons cover most of those backdrops. During the opera vocals, a few different patterns are opened and transitioned through their openings. During Ty's verse, mosaic patterns are transitioned from side by side and by halves of them coming together. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stick out your right arm, pointing up, and bring your left arm towards your body and left leg in front of your right. 'Gold Move 2: '''Swipe down, bringing your left leg towards your right. 2019-11-03_01.09.32.jpg|Gold Move 1 Mynewswag gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game 2019-11-03_01.09.58.jpg|Gold Move 2 Mynewswag gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Vava in the series. *'' '' is the first fully Chinese song in the main series, followed up by Ugly Beauty. *The final chorus of the song is cut, shortening the song by 30 seconds in-game. *"Yīnyuè" (Yīnyuè hái yǒu zhēnshí) and "xiān" (Xīnsǎng bù lái xiān bǎ nī) are censored but not in the lyrics.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-D-7OUIuFk Gallery Game Files Mynewswag cover generic.png|''My New Swag ( )'' Mynewswag ava.png|Avatar Mynewswag gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Mynewswag_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Mynewswag promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Mynewswag promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) X3pZEaY.png|Promotional coach Others Mynewswag thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Mynewswag thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video VAVA - 我的新衣 My New Swag (Feat. Ty. & 王倩倩) (華納 Official HD 官方MV) Teasers My New Swag - Gameplay Teaser (US) My New Swag - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay My New Swag - Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Vava Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Clean versions Category:Anna Shevel Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020